Ultraseven (character)/Gallery
For the original page, see Ultraseven Original Seven's first apperance.png|Seven's first apperance Ultraseven's first appear in Earth.png|Seven taking his human form Seven's first apperance as Dan Moroboshi.png|Seven's human form Dan Moroboshi's first apperance 8707f43dSeven.jpg|Ultraseven faitai seven.jpg Ultraseve_II.png Old_Seven.png seven emelium ray.jpg 173785957201305291921332871112281387 004.jpg Ultraseven_B_in_city.png Seven Attack Pose.jpg Seven Human Body.jpg Ultraman Seven.jpg urutorasebunouta.jpg Ultraseve I.png urutorasebun.PNG ultra seven.jpg Takasi.jpg Svn eye.png|Seven removing the Ultra Eye Ultraseven_Frozen.png|Frozen Ultraseven Ultraseven 10.jpg Ultraseven_XI.png sebunota.jpg Ultraseven 13.jpg Sebun flyingff.PNG Ultraseven 9.jpg Ultraseven 15.jpg Alien_Waiell_v_Ultraseven.jpg|Seven vs Alien Waiell Ultraseven_vs_Alien_Waiell.jpg Shrubs9.jpg Seven vs Waiell 4.jpg Seven_vs_Eleking.jpg|Seven vs Eleking Eleking v Ultraseven I.png Seven vs Eleking 4.jpg Eleking_vs_Seven.jpg Seven vs Eleking 2.jpg Seven vs Hornless Eleking.jpg Alien Godola 4.jpg Ultraseven_vs_Godola.jpg Seven vs Godola.jpg Bira4.jpg Bira5.jpg Ultraseven-Bira 6.png Ultraseven-Bira 5.jpg Alien Bira 2.jpg 173785957201305291921332871112281387 025.jpg Seven vs Bira 2.jpg Bira 0.jpg Chibu-0.png Alien Icarus v Ultraseven.png Ultrsvn Aln Icrss.jpg Seven vs Icarus.jpg A002f90.png NARSE II.jpg Ultraseven-Narse.jpg|Ultraseven vs Narse Narse vs Ultraseven I.png Narse vs Ultraseven II.png Seven rip narse inahlf.PNG Seven vs naarsey.PNG Seven cnonstrict.PNG Ultraseven_vs._Alien_Spell.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Spell 13-Iyros.jpg IYROS1.jpg Ultraseven vs. Alien Iros.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Iyros Seven vs Alien Iyros.jpg Ultraseven_vs_King_Joee.jpg|Seven vs King Joe Ikarusu.jpg 1330379697405.jpg Seven_vs_King_Joe.jpg 7 vs King Joe.jpg Seven_v_King_Joe.jpg King Joe WOWOW II.png KING-JOE.jpg seven_kingjoe.jpg KING-JOE 2.jpg otona_ultra02.jpg Seven_vs_Alien_Bell_3.jpg ALIEN-BELL III.jpg 18-Alien-Bell.jpg Seven vs Alien Bell.jpg Alien Bell vs Seven.jpg Program19.jpg Bado-0.jpg Bado-1.jpg Bado-2.jpg Bado-3.jpg Bado-4.png 6ea82e846e7b097748409fb5a763b29b - Edited.jpg Img 0 - Edited.jpg GIRADORUS.jpg Giradorus 4.jpg Giradorus-Seven.jpg Seven vs Giradorus.jpg GIRADORUS I.png Seven vs Giradoras.jpg Ultraseven vs Gabura.jpg Gabura head vs Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Gabura Seven vs Windom.jpg Seven vs Windom 2.jpg 129373790631952.jpg SEVEN IV.jpg Gandar_0.jpg|Ultraseven vs Gandar Seven vs Gander.jpg GYERON I.jpg Program26.jpg GYERON.jpg Gyeron3.jpg Seven v Gyeron.png Program27.jpg 9Dp5TKK.jpg ALIEN-BORG_I.jpg Alien-Borg-Ultraseven.jpg|Ultraseven vs Alien Borg Seven vs Alien Borg 2.jpg Seven vs Alien Borg.jpg Dinosaur Tank v Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Dinosaur Tank Seven vs Dinosaur Tank.jpg ALIEN-PROTE I.png Rigger v Ultraseven I.png|Ultraseven vs Rigger Rigger v Ultraseven.png RIGGER I.png DANCAN.jpg Petero01.jpg|Ultraseven vs Petero Seven vs Crazygon.jpg Crazygon v Ultraseven.png|Ultraseven vs Crazygon Crazy01.jpg Seven vs Aron 2.jpg Seven vs Aron.jpg Ultraseven v Aron.png Seven_39.jpg Tepeto WOWOW.png Tepeto 2.jpg Gairos.jpg|Ultraseven vs Guyros ALIEN-GORON V.jpg ALIEN-GORON IV.jpg ALIEN-GORON II.jpg ALIEN-GORON I.png Alien Goron v Ultraseven I.png|Ultraseven vs Alien Goron Alien Goron v Ultraseven.png Seven .jpg Re-Pandon v Ultraseven I.png Pandon v Ultraseven III.png Pandon v Ultraseven II.png Pandon v Ultraseven.png Ultraseven uses Ultra Willpower to re-took control Eye Slugger.png Seven destroying Pandon.png|Seven defeats Pandon Seven after defeat the final enemy.png Seven left the Earth after his last mission.png|Seven left the Earth after his last mission Seven rescue Jiro again.png Seven removes his Ultra Eye and returns to human form.png Seven's powers were weaker (as Emerium Beam).png|Seven's powers were weaker in the end Seven uses Eye Slugger to wins Pandon in the first battle.png Seven turning back to human form.png Seven flying to Amagi's place to rescue him.png Seven ready to fight his last battle.png|Seven ready to fight his last battle Seven failed in use Eye Slugger in the first time.png Seven look for his friends before leave.png Seven's first transformation.png|Seven's first transformation Ultra Fight 0204b.jpg|Ultraseven in Ultra Fight (black neck) Seven-Ultra-Fight.jpg|Ultraseven vs Telesdon Ultraseven Fight.png Ultraseven Fight I.png Ultra Fight Godola.jpeg|Ultraseven vs Alien Godola Alien-Guts-Eleking.jpg|Seven vs Eleking & Alien Guts Baltan fight.png|Seven vs Alien Baltan Eleking v Ultraseven Ultra Fight.png|Seven vs Eleking Ultra Fight Icarus.jpg|Seven vs Alien Icarus Return of Ultraman Ultraseven Returns.jpg ImagesCAHDHZBL.jpg|Jack & Seven Ultraman Jack 17.jpg Ultraman & Ultraseven Return.png|Ultraman and Ultraseven return Ultraseven and Jack in Return.png|Ultraseven after giving Jack the Ultra Bracelet Jack seven.jpg|Ultraseven with Ultraman Jack Ultraseven-Ultraman-Jack.jpg W Beam.jpg Ultra Spark.jpg ULTRAMAN_AND_ULTRASEVEN.jpg Original_&_Seven_Return_of_Ultraman.jpg img_29.jpg|Ultraseven with the Ultra Spark/Ultra Bracelet Img 49.jpg Seven & Jack 4.jpg Ultraman Ace Ultraseven in ace.jpg|Seven In Episode 1 of Ace 左からｿﾞﾌｨｰ_初代ｳﾙﾄﾗﾏﾝ_A_ｼﾞｬｯｸ_ｾﾌﾞﾝ.jpg|The 5 Ultra Brothers Cut_2014_ultraman_15.jpg.jpg Ultra_Brothers_Golgotha.png|Ultra Brothers on Golgatha Ace_Killer_4.jpg Ultra Brothers Ace.jpg Ultra Brother Poses.jpg 173785957201306151610572394398859186 041.jpg Ultra Brothers 27.jpg Ultra-Brothers-Ace-Killer.jpg|Ultraman Jack,Zoffy and Ultraseven having his energy absorbed by Ace Killer Brothers-0.jpg Jade Statue Ultra Brothers.jpg|Ultraseven, and the Ultra Brothers as Jade Statues Ace 39.jpg A4404.jpg Janai-seven.jpg A4405.jpg Sevenace.jpg TFC26 表1.jpg 4 Ultra Brothers.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 03.jpg 5 Ultra Brothers 02.jpg Shine 5 Ultra Brothers.jpg Ultramana13-2-scaled1000.jpg Flamming Chop.jpg|Seven being defeated by Alien Hipporito Eye Bolts.jpg A2648.jpg|Seven vs Alien Hipporito ifgbb tbgt tbthnmage.jpg|Seven and the other brothers stunned. imagerggggrgbrtrtbb.jpg imagervbrbrbg.jpg imagergbggggrrtb.jpg imagebrgrbgfr.jpg Ultraman Taro Brothers Taro.jpg Seven Taro.jpg 7a6168b0a8.jpg Seven-Tortoise.jpg SEVEN-TORTOISE.jpg Ultra-Brothers 3.jpg Ultra-Brothers 1.jpg Alien Temperor v Ultra Brothers.png A01266a.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 031.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 033.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 034.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 032.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 077.jpg 173785957201306282223532740821044453 035.jpg kingmini3-ut05.jpg|Ultraseven giving Mini Tortoise a ride on his back Ultra Brothers T34.jpg Ultraman Leo Seven-ul01.jpg 09e495b1.40.2.2.2a1.jpg Black-Giras_0.jpg|Ultraseven vs Black Giras Ultrmn Svn Leo.JPG|Seven in Ultraman Leo. (You may notice there are no ears in this helmet.) Seven vs magma and girasu.jpg Ultraseven_vs_Black_Giras_&_Red_Giras.jpeg Gdfkgdf.jpg SEVEN_in_Leo.jpg God no help me.jpg|Ultraseven's leg being broken by the Giras Brothers 126605780209516319518 2010 0213 190740-DSC01614.JPG A40f641d.jpg Seven Invites Leo.jpg 124148223709616315686 L5104.jpg 124148225318916315680 L5105.jpg 124148232813116202098 L5110.jpg seven talks to leo.png Seven defeated.png That must hurt.png Poor seven.png This scene is painful.png Do it magma.png This is the kind of content I like to see.png Seven dead.png 55fb0_-_Edited.jpg|A deleted scene of Seven, Jack & Leo Seven is los.png Destroy the seven.png Ultraseven tastes defeat.png Hug.png seven tastes defeat.png Seven in Leo ep 1.png|Seven in episode 1 (noticed his Eye Slugger and he doesn't have ears) Ultraseven in Gen's dream.png|Ultraseven in Gen/Leo's dream (noticed he doesn't has ears) Seven encourage Leo in final episode.png|Seven encourages Leo in final episode Chaiyo's Ultraman Thai Ultraseven.png TIGA seven.png The 6 Ultra Brothers vs The Monster Army File:Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 2.jpg File:Brothers-Hanuman.jpg File:Ultra-Brothers-Hanuman 3.jpg 0101.jpg Ultraman Story Grand king vs bros.png Blog20120703-1.jpg Grand King v Ultra Brothers I.png Grand King v Ultra Brothers.png The showa crew.png Sure has pecks.png The bros.png Vlcsnap-00027.png Vlcsnap-00024.png All grappklng.png Coooolooool.png Ultra-Brothers_4.jpg Tumblr nfcmk8zs4r1rqtcbqo1 1280.jpg 0ss-US B 01a - Edited.jpg Heisei Ultraseven A00a3f1.png Seven v Metron & Dinosaur.png Ultraseve_III.png|Heisei Ultraseven Ultraseven 20.jpg Ultraseven-21.jpg Heiseseven.png Heisei Ultraseven I.png Heisei Ultraseven II.png KING-JOE-HEISEI.jpg Ultraseven_v_Gaimos.png METRON-DINOSAUR.png Metron4.jpg Ultraseven vs Banderas.jpg Img07.jpg Eleking v Seven.jpg|Ultraseven vs Eleking ll Ultraseven_Heisei_vs_King_Joe.jpg Seven v Sulfas.png A0105b1.png Seven vs Banderas.png King Joe II v Seven I.png King Joe II v Seven.png Ultraman Mebius UBrothersVS_UKill2.jpg U-Killersaurus-1.jpg|The 4 Ultra Brothers vs U-Killersaurus Ultraseve.png|Ultraseven in Ultraman Mebuis' time Ultraman brother.jpg|UltraSeven with the ultra brothers in Ultraman Mebius Movie SevenVSGUTS_super8.jpg|Seven versus Alien Guts in Ultraman Mebius and Ultra Brothers MebiusBrothers4Stance.jpg Ultraseven 24.jpg Ultraseven 25.jpg Ultraseven 26.jpg Ultraseven 27.jpg Ultraseven 28.jpg B995bdcd.jpg 0f476e8b.jpg Img6f5004aczik4zj.jpeg Seven Mebius v Groza.jpg|Ultraman Mebius & Ultraseven vs Alien Groza Seven vs Groza.jpg Ace & Seven in Mebius.png|Ace & Seven in Mebius Ultraseven X Seven X upclose.png Emerium_Ray_x2.JPG|Ultraseven X using the Emerium Ray Wide_Shot_X2.JPG|Ultraseven X using the Wide Shot X_VS_Va-Do.JPG|Seven fighting Alien Va-Do 38ultraseven_x.JPG|Seven in the lair of the Shadow Rulers SevenX_Rescue_End.JPG|Seven having rescued Agents K and S Ultrsvn EXE.jpg ultrasevenx_turn.jpg UltraSeven x 2.jpg tumblr_lkqtu2UyGU1qa69wso1_400.jpeg|Ultraseven meets Ultraseven X A00a3f6.png Seven X v Makindo.png Seven X vs Galkimes.png Seven X v Alien Vo-Da.png Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Ultra040_s_www_barks_jp.jpg Ultra7 (Glitter).JPG|Glitter Ultraseven Superior-8-Ultra-Brothers.jpg Ultra Brothers 2008.png Superior_ultraman_8_brothers.png Ultra Galaxy: Mega Monster Battle NEO Wide Shot used in Ultra Galaxy Neo..jpg|Used Wide Shot in Ultra Galaxy Neo f966b2d3410294b7af9c73c7c38a9841.jpg Seven & Miclas.jpg img_03.jpg|Seven & Ultraman Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends THE MOVIE Galaxyseven.JPG|Seven as he appears in the film Imageawisiwkwmmsmk.jpg Ultraman, Ultraseven, Mebius, and Gomora Mega Battle.png Ultraman and Ultraseven Mega Battle.png|Ultraman, & Ultraseven ready for battle sebun vs banipdraus.JPG|Seven and Banipra facing off Ultrmn Glxy lgnds Svn.png|Ultraseven's artwork from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Ultraseven_cape.png|Another Ultraseven's artwork for the movie. Ultraseven_cape_II.png Ultraseven movie.png Ultraseven movie I.png Ultraseven movie II.png Image hgtnrnhg.jpg|Ultraseven, & his son Ultraman Zero hugging Ultraman Zero THE MOVIE Defending home..jpg|Seven and the others protecting their home. Seven 3838.jpg imagejrrififjfjfirijiiiiii.jpg imagejdjjrjrjdjiiiiiijjiijjji.jpg Zero 35.jpg Zero 341.jpg Image the.png.jpg UltraSeven image.jpg imageSeven vicotyr .jpg Ultraman Saga Saga-0.jpg Five Ultra Brother appear to help Ultraman Saga.jpg Brothers-2.jpg Brothers-1.jpg Seven & Dan in Saga.png|Seven & his human form Dan Moroboshi Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman No.3.png Ultraman_Seven_Legend.jpg Zero Seven Legend.jpg Shin Ultraman Retsuden new opening image.jpg Shin-Ultraman-Retsuden-19-TX-1280x720-x26410-bit-AAC-30fps-8D6F13F5_001_3534.png Ultraman Ginga 1479053 480506522069211 496619782 n.jpg|Ultraseven alongside with his brother Ultraman and Ultraman Tiga will face Super Grand King 971411 481031278683402 506519431 n.jpg 481007 481449038641626 228297750 n.jpg|Ultraseven along with the rest Ultra Brothers 1512769_653845427992088_191539910_n.jpg Seven Dark Psark War.jpg|Seven as seen in the Dark Spark War. Members of the Ultra Brothers( except Mebius) with Father and Mother of Ultra seen in the Dark Spark War..jpg 1460011 484791151640748 984238849 n.jpg 1488874 484751101644753 451710543 n.jpg 1450196 477358492384014 821503918 n.jpg Seven 467.jpg|Dark Wide Shot UltraSeven_Geist_4567_.jpg|Ultraseven Dark Seven Geist 5757676.jpg|Dark Emerium Ray Seven Geist 45.jpg Seven Geist appear .jpg Dark_Wide_Shot.jpg imagefjdkdkkssjwwnw.jpg|DARKLIVE! Ultraseven Dark 546012 487518841367979 1726348109 n.jpg Ultraman-Ginga-Taro-Seven-Tiga.jpg ImageSeven stopped.jpg Imagekjsjsksi344875.jpg Imagekskskdiddkdmm.jpg Imageskakkmsssosokm.jpg Imagejssjjsjsjjwia.jpg Images ultraseven 237.jpg Ultraseven_Dark_live.png|Dark Live Ultraseven Dark Rise.png Ultraseven Dark live mid.png Ultraseven Dark live end.png Ultraseven Dark II.png Ultraseven Dark.png images ultraseven 237.jpg imagejssjjsjsjjwia.jpg|Ultraseven Dark, after defeating Antlar. imageskakkmsssosokm.jpg|Ultraseven Dark hesitating as Misuzu protects Hikarou. imagesisiidjdjsjskwkksjdjd.jpg imagekskskdiddkdmm.jpg|Ginga and Seven using their beams. Seven Dark 1.jpg|Ultra Seven Dark attack stopped by Ginga. SD 2.jpg|Seven Dark punched by Ginga. SD 3.jpg SD 4.jpg SD 5.jpg SD 6.jpg SD 7.jpg SD 8.jpg|Ginga lifting SevenDark. SD 9.jpg imagejwjwjsdnduj.jpg|Seven,Tiga and Ultraman appeared. imagewkskksdiomm.jpg imagezjjdidijj.jpg imagejissmsmjjn.jpg|Seven, Tiga and Ultraman and Jean Nine vs Super Grand King. imageskskgntgrjrtggnrhtnhrojtrthnoj.jpg Ultraman Zero & Ultraseven in Shin Ultraman Retsuden.jpg Ultraseven versus Pandon.png 1479149 489026631217200 1447323644 n.jpg Ultraseven_Dark_Ginga.png|Ultraseven dark's artwork for Ultraman Ginga Ultraseven Ginga.png|Ultraseven's artwork for Ultraman Ginga 400627 517579811695215 491073909 n.jpg 10390185 587730831346779 7461332939388271335 n.jpg|UltraSeven appeared in Ultra Team in Dikaiju Rush Ultra Frontier 10544346 623073744479154 1379596442510730439 n.jpg|Ultraseven appear in Ultraman Ginga S as Ginga Strium prepare the Wide Shot Ultraman X 92b72b0b.jpg Merchandise item_0000010406_03-500x500.jpg|Ultra-Act Seven! AG Ultraseven.jpg 1474565 481842235268973 1501038583 n.jpg|Ultraseven Dark Spark Doll 98px-Spark Doll 7.png|Normal Spark Doll Ultra Act Seven 2345.jpg Ultraseven Dark Ultra Actually .jpeg X Seven.jpeg Gold Ultraseven.jpeg Artwork ultraseven_rocket.jpg Wallpaper do Ultraseven.jpg ultraseven.PNG|Ultraseven and several of his enemies ultra aliens.PNG|Ultraseven's alien enemies sevenultras.png Sevenbaltan.png Painting8.png|A painting by Tohl Narita of Ultraseven Seven_Prototype.jpg|A Prototype of Seven Ultraseven_proto_I.png Seven concept art.jpg|UltraSeven concept art and designs Seven_Concept_Scan.jpg Seven_Concept_Scans2.jpg Ultraseven 16.jpg Ultraseven 17.jpg Ultraseven 18.jpg Ultraseven 19.jpg UltraSeven.jpg|Ultra Seven tumblr_m4qixmO5Gl1r9l7xlo1_500.jpg Ultraseven pic.png Ultraman & Ultraseven pic.png Ultraseven and Taro pic.png Ultraseven and Ultraseven 21.png Ultraseven Taro Ultraman pic.png Ultraseven 22.jpg Ultraseven 23.jpg U7 Solar Energy Strategy.jpg 7 & Metron.jpg 7 & Viyell.jpg 7 & Guts & Sulfas.jpg 7 & Banderas.jpg 7 & Masaki & Valkyrie.jpg 7 & Daitekkai.jpg 7 & Bolajo.jpg 7 & Dairyuhkai.jpg 7 & King Joe II.jpg 7 & Zabangi.jpg TheEarthIsInDangerSeven.png Ultraseven chibi pic.png Seven.png DVD Covers 40561c11f75441826e46ed0a86b7de80 jpg 290x478 upscale q90.jpg 51oCrTN+7bL. SX354 .jpg Item1 (1).jpg Item1 (2).jpg Item1 (3).jpg Item1 (4).jpg Item1 (5).jpg 5189wYIK3ZL. SY445 .jpg 515Y0q-58wL. SY300 .jpg P8.jpg Item1 (10).jpg Item1 (11).jpg Item1 (12).jpg 51B05VEZF6L.jpg 51WG5CDC2CL.jpg 51tM1tWHSPL.jpg 51Zxks5EOHL.jpg 51ScGmlYKvL.jpg D0006529.jpg 51ybWt40g9L.jpg 51y3DQlcvML.jpg 51B5D4NEDPL.jpg Seven TIM.jpg 51403ST7PXL.jpg Seven Darkside DVD.jpg 7503.jpg 961.jpg 806.jpg Seven 35 AR DVD.jpg 454.jpg Item1.jpg 4206040340.jpg 51HllHT7VDL.jpg 5105EHBDPVL.jpg 368.jpg Ace Vol1 2010.jpg B00024JJH4.09.LZZZZZZZ.jpg Ace Vol4 2010.jpg Ace Vol7 2010.jpg 51G4VDP1ZCL.jpg AceVol10 2010.jpg AceVol11 2010.jpg AceVol11 2004.jpg 97846176.jpg D0079624.jpg D0079613.jpg 464.jpg 459.jpg D0079613.jpg 458.jpg 4205060706.jpg Y060711452.jpg 386161bb6.jpg Leo13.jpg 51UVJOLSgzL.jpg B000OPPRIG.jpg Jkt.png 81gjWnqNd2L. SL1500 .jpg BD1-2.jpg 20140701 388219.gif 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg 4213101355.jpg 61vhgdbNI7L.jpg 61TeplW+E4L.jpg Others Muru.jpg|Ultraseven vs. Scoradon and Muruchi Saikyou.gif Ultraseven_with_Dada.png 857.jpg Tumblr nh2sf7Id4g1u21bnqo2 1280.jpg U02.jpg|Ultraseven Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Train Design Img_10.jpg|Ultraseven Ultraman Mebius & The Ulra Brothers Train Design ZGtrK.jpg SA68cFB.jpg Size Change.gif Seven is rocking put.jpeg|Seven rocking out. Seven transformation in UFE3.png|Seven rise in UFE 3 Category:Images Category:Galleries